Breeding Season
by kunaineck
Summary: There's a new kaiju in town, but he's less interested in taking out Belloc to become the new king and more interested in taking out Blitz. On a date! And he won't take no for an answer. Belloc/Blitz centric
1. French Class

Chapter One

French Class

**PREMISE**: There's a new kaiju in town, but he's less interested in taking out Belloc to become the new king and more interested in taking out Blitz. On a date! And he won't take no for an answer.

Meanwhile, Blitz is busy ever since he somehow ended up taking Kenny Rodgers of all kids under his wing. Now, he has to deal with unexpected fatherhood, a stalker, and all three of the Rosenblatts who are all mad at him for different reasons.

And he doesn't even know ANY of them!

**PAIRINGS**:

(Main) Belloc/Blitz/OMC(One-Sided)

(Side) Duncan/Kenny & OMC/OMC

(Possible) Marget/Dr. Patel

#

"You…You want me to change classes?" Kenny parroted, not sure if he heard his gym teacher right.

To his credit, Coach Barnes didn't give an annoyed sigh or anything. Instead, he looked up from the paperwork he was going over and said,

"yep. This semester's almost over and you already have enough phys ed credits to graduate. As far as I'm concerned, switching you to something like French would make sense."

Kenny frowned, looking down at his feet.

"I don't- I don't know…I mean, sure, Gym sucks and all, but- I don't know if I'm smart enough to learn French." He admitted, flinching when Barnes gave a snort.

"Look, Ken, tell you what: I'll look over the basics, teach you everything you need to know before the second semester starts and, if you manage to do well enough, I'll have you transferred to French I. That sound good to you?"

"You don't- you don't think it'll be a waste of time? I mean, you don't even know if I can handle it. And so soon?"

Barnes clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I can tell just by looking at ya that you'll do fine. I'd bet on it."

Kenny looked back down, bitting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck as he considered the offer.

"Well…I _did _always want to learn French…"

"All right, then. Come to my office after school, we'll get started immediately. An hour a day- minimum -and two on the weekends."

"The weekends?"

"Yep," Barnes replied, popping the 'p' with his lips, "I'm a teacher, I can get your address from the Principal…Or Duncan." He added as an apparent afterthought.

Kenny flinched at the thought of his friend and newfound crush. Sure, Duncan somehow didn't hold 'The Dance Incident' against him, but he was still mad at himself. He had done soimething inexcusable, and the fact that Duncan _didn't _hate him now was still baffling.

"Okay, just- don't be surprised when my place is a total pigstye."

Barnes' lips twitched, his eyes becoming narrowed and hot.

"Did you say _total_ pigstye?" He questioned, voice hard as steel.

Kenny curled in on himself, hand moving from the back of his neck to his arm in an attempt to soothe the goosebumps he now felt.

"Um, yeah. I- I don't really have anyone at home to nag me about cleaning so…I- I don't…"

Slowly- glacially slowly -Barnes laid down the paper he was holding, carded his fingers together, stared Kenny dead in the eye, and said, "first thing after school: I'm taking you to your place and I'm going to show you the _very _fine art of The KonMari Cleaning Method."

"The _what_?"

#

As it turned out, the KonMari Method was a way of cleaning that Kenny would probably never been able to find out about since he had never been to a public library or had access to the internet.

So, honestly, he was grateful that Coach Barnes knew about this method. Thanks to him, Kenny even knew how to fold his clothes for maximum efficiency. _And_ he even knew what was what!

For the first time he could even remember, the trailer he lived in _actually _looked halfway decent. It would _never_ be anywhere close to a real home with a real family inside of it, but it was better than it had ever been.

"All right, now that we've got all that _garbage_ thrown away and tidied up, it's about time we-"

Kenny took one look at his Coach, with the handkerchief tied around his head and the dirty apron and gloves he was wearing, looking so proud of what they accomplished, and dove in for a hug.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so overwhelmed with emotions, but he had an idea. Thankfully, Barnes didn't push him away, instead wrapping his arms around him.

Kenny would never admit to anyone but the older man that he had cried into his chest.

They studied at a nearby diner that night.

#

Waking up sore was always a disorienting feeling. Blitz always made sure he was in shape despite his age (which was a lot younger than his white hair would imply).

So, for a moment, he wondered why his body felt like he had spent last night hauling a dump truck. And then he remembered helping one Kenny Rodgers clean out his entire trailer.

"_Jesus_, that place was a mess." He groaned to himself, shaking his head.

He wasn't surprised, but he was disgusted that the kid lived like that. He was certain it was less because Kenny didn't care, and more, nobody cared about Kenny.

Then he wondered about Kenny's friends.

He knew Duncan had visited Ken's trailer before- the raven-haired boy having mentioned it during a bout of small talk -so _he _knew what the situation was. But what about that girl? Isabella?

Surely _she_ knew as well. Right? Right. She had to. Blitz had heard more than one kid call Kenny trailer trash under their breath.

Blitz let out a heavy sigh. Wondering about this stuff would get him nowhere. If he wanted to find oiut, he'd have to get out of bed and go to work. Just because the gym was still under construction, didn't mean he couldn't get those teenaged brats running laps around the school.

#

If there was one thing Blitz loved more than kicking ass, it was watching the kids he had to coach bitch and moan about his Gym Class.

As if he cared whether or not they wanted to run around the school or not. It wasn't like he was forcing them to do a certain amount of laps or anything. Just make sure they were at least lightly jogging. No fast walking or slower allowed.

Blitz was being _super _generous if he did say so himself.

Sure, most of his students didn't think so, but he didn't particularly _care._

"Coach Barnes."

Blitz gave a cursory glance at the passing students, nodding at Duncan, before looking to Kenny.

"Hey, what's up kid? Don't expect me to let you off easy just because you're changing classes next semester."

Kenny laughed a genuine laugh.

"Don't worry, Coach. I'm still not convinced I'm cut out for French."

Blitz clicked his tongue and, without thinking, ruffled Kenny's hair.

"Meh, you'll get used to it. It's only been a day. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll be expecting you at that diner at nine in the morning. Don't be late, but come early if you can."

"Oh, right. That's just what I was going to ask about. Nine a.m.? I can make it. Just don't be surprised when all I get is water."

Blitz rolled his eyes and pushed the teen back towards where Duncan was still standing around awkwardly.

"We'll talk about it later, Rodgers. For now, get your ass in gear and start running. Gym ain't over yet."

Kenny gave a cheeky grin and salute, before running past Duncan, waving his arm in a goodbye gesture. Duncan looked between Kenny and Blitz, who raised an eyebrow, before jogging to catch up with his friend.

#

"You seem distracted. Penny for your thoughts, kid?" Blitz asked, not even looking up from his paperwork. Just because Gym Class didn't have a lot of written stuff, didn't mean MEGTAF wasn't still up his ass about reports and whatnot.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you've been on that same review question for the past ten minutes. It took you less than one when we were at the diner."

Kenny sighed, shifted in his seat, then hung his head.

"It's nothing…"

"Bull-_shit_. Nothing he says," Blitz grumbles, causing the teen to flinch, "look, kid, you don't have to tell me what's up, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, just don't do it again. Tell me if you don't want to say anything. I won't question the why, but I will get angry if you lie." Blitz replied, loooking up to see Kenny smiling softly at him.

"Thanks Coach…I- I needed that." He said, returning to his work without the distraction of his thoughts like before.

Just as Kenny was finishing up what he had been working on, Blitz recieved a call from his personal phone. The custom ringtone was a familiar one, but not because he was used to hearing it all that often.

So, without thinking, he answered.

"This better be good, Avon." He growled, rolling his eyes at the shrieking laughter coming from the other side of the call.

"Oh, come on! You _know _I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important! This is _me_ we're talking about!"

Blitz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ugh, yeah, I know that all too well. Whaddya need?"

"A Kaiju scale!"

"No."

"_Whaaaaat?! _Come on, Ben! You know I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't think you could do it!" Avon whined.

"I am _not_ going to find some random kaiju scale just so you can do one of your fucked up experiments." Blitz hissed, glancing at Kenny who shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

He gestured for the teen to leave while he scowled at the scientist whining into his ear.

"It's not gonna be _that _bad! Besides, I need this one to help somebody out!"

Blitz faltered for a second. If there was one thing Avon wasn't, it was nice. He _never_ did anything for anyone unless it got him something in return…Or if he was trying to help his offspring.

Avondale Halloway may not have been a nice person, but he cared for the race of beings created like he was their mother. And, if he was being this adamant about it, clearly at least one of them was in some form of danger.

"…All right. I'll do it. But don't expect more than one."

"Fair enough!"

#

The room Belloc had been cooped up was usually a decent temperature. Not too hot, but not too cold, either. So Blitz was surprised that he had to remove his outer shirt when he made his way into the holding chamber.

Belloc stared at him silently as he approached his expression guarded and confused.

Blitz stopped at what he hoped was a reasonable distance, before crossing his arms and getting to the point.

"Look, I know this a weird request coming from me, but- but I need a favour."

"Hmmm, a favour you say? And what's in it for me?" Belloc questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Anything you want. If you can give me a kaiju scale- doesn't even have to be yours -but if you can get me a real one, I'll owe you. And, hey, you don't even have to decide right away. You can just lord it over my head until you decide what it is."

The kaiju stood, towering over him in a way that was more than likely an attempt to be intimidating. Nothing was scarier than Avon- even when the blond wasn't even trying -so Blitz was less than impressed.

Belloc studied him silently, leaning in until their faces were almost too close for comfort. It was a good thing he was used to Avon's clinginess.

Then, the kaiju sniffed him. Once. Twice. Then pulled away, standing up to his full height again.

"I accept your offer." Belloc finally said, even going so far as to pull a scale from the base of one of his horns and handing it to Blitz.

The man took it, holding the decently-sized thing with both hands. It looked to be in pretty good condition for the most part. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say the only reason it came off was because Belloc was shedding or something.

It wouldn't have been surprising considering the Kaiju was basically a lizard.

Blitz nodded, looking up at Belloc and giving a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, ya overgrown lizard. I'll mave sure it doesn't end up getting used for something stupid." He promised.

Belloc blinked, seemingly surprised by Blitz's words. Or maybe the smile?

Even Margret had said once that his smiles tended to come across as creepy and/or unintentionally intimidating. So he let the grin drop from his face, before turning around and waving a goodbye at the kaiju.

He never noticed Belloc sniffing the air again, his eyes dulling for just a moment.

As if something he smelt made his mind wander.


	2. The Kaiju Scale

Chapter Two

The Kaiju Scale

Blitz _hated_ visiting Avon's place. Not because it was some giant mansion- which it was -but because said giant mansion was full of various different expreiments and unfinished projects. In almost every room.

It was a _nightmare _whenever he got lost in the stupid place. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Blitz finally made his way to the front door.

For a moment, right before the door opened, he could swear he heard heavy breathing. With a frown, he glanced behind himself, scowling when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Not even a strangely-moving bush.

But he could _swear_ hew still heard heavy breathing.

Thankfully, he got distracted when one of the giant double doors opened. A familiar mop of pale blond hair and equally cold blue eyes stared at him.

"Barnes." The man said, moving out of the way so Blitz could get in.

"Gantz." He replied with a short nod.

"Avon is waiting for you in the basement."

"Because of _course_ he is. Bastard thinks his whole 'Mad Doctor Persona' is just _sooo_ hilarious." Blitz mumbled under his breath.

The other male said nothing to defend Avon. Which was unsurprising considering he was perpetually silent most of the time.

Also, they both knew it was true.

#

The basement was probably the biggest part of the house, clearly being expanded over time as Avon did more and more stuff down there.

Currently, the tall, lanky, blond was bent over some schematics placed on a high table. Considering Avon was an inhuman height of nine feet, it was no surprise most of the stuff he used and made was bigger than they necessarily had to be.

He was frowning. Brows furrowed and green eyes narrowed behind his bright red glasses frames.

"You need something?" Blitz teased.

Avon whirled around, eyes immediately honing in on the kaiju scale in his hands.

Immediately, the blond's familiar grin made its way onto his face.

"Aha!" He shouted making his way over to Blitz in only a few strides, "it's _perfect!_" Avon cried, easily pulling the scale out of Blitz's hands, "just _look_ at it! This lustre! This sheen! This _iridecense! _This can only be a scale from an acceptionally strong kaiju! This is _just_ what I needed! Wahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, well, remember what you said." Blitz reminded.

Avon waved him off, still admiring the scale.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't going to be used against the kaiju you got it from. Unless you somehow got it from Belial."

"_Who_?"

"Doesn't matter!" Avon chirped.

"So, what _are _you going to use this for, exactly?" Blitz asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm going to use it to power a detection radar for a specific kaiju so I can find it and kill it." Avon replied with a nonchalont shrug.

"Why just that _one_ kaiju? I know you, Avon, you're a pretty big opprotunist. And the chance to study kaiju is probably a pretty big deal for you."

Avon was silent for a moment, body turned away from Blitz.

Then, he began to chuckle. It was quiet at first. Almost inaudible. But it gradually grew louder and louder, until Avon threw his head back and cackled.

One hand covered his face and the other grasped the kaiju scale. If Blitz looked closely, he was sure he could see the scale bending in Avon's grip. Threatening to break.

If there was one thing that scared Blitz, it was Avon.

Not even a hoard of kaiju as strong as Belloc himself could instill the kind of fear in him that Avon could. And, every time he was in the blond's presence, his certainty that Avon was probably the only thing that could ever make him truly scared without even trying, was solidified.

#

"Thank you, Barnes."

Blitz raised an eyebrow at the stoic blond.

"For what?"

Gantz was silent for a moment, before a small- almost imperceptible -smile made its way ont his face.

"Avon's been looking for the right kaiju scale for a while now. Thank you for helping him…He was…happy."

A goofy look made its way onto the other male's face and Blitz rolled his eyes.

"You're so fuckin' weird. No wonder Avon keeps you around if you can tolerate his bullshit so easily."

"It's not hard," was the reply, "love conquers all."

Blitz didn't know how to respond to such a stupid and cheesy comment, so he said nothing. Instead, he shook his head and made his way to his car.

The moment the door shut, Blitz knew he could hear the heavy breathing again. He really hoped it was just some dying animal.

But he was never so lucky, so he didn't attempt to find out.


	3. Rut I

Chapter Three

Rut I

That heavy breathing was the stuff of nightmares. Literally.

Blitz let out a huge yawn as he walked into the diner. He could even feel his jaw crack.

_Man_, was he exhausted. Dreaming about some creeper breathing down your neck and trying to tear your clothes off did _not_ a restful sleep make.

He was thankful when, the moment he sat down, a whole carafe of coffee was placed in front of him. And a whole mug full of the stuff as well.

"You look like you need a serious pick-me-up." The server said.

Blitz looked up to respond, but his words got caught in his throat.

The waiter looked even worse than he himself did. With deep bags under his eyes and a look of deep-seeted exhaustion in them. The guy looked like he was suffering from some deadly illness or something.

"Thanks." He finally replied, inwardly wincing at his lame response.

"It's all right," the server told him, "giving you free coffee is the least I can do to repay you for all your help."

For a moment, Blitz stared at the man. Knowing for certain that he had never seen the guy before in his life.

And then, as if thanks to divine intervention, realization hit him.

This was one of Avon's offspring. Blitz remembered that Avon had once mentioned offhandedly that- because his offspring were made from himself -they were basically a hive mind. They could all communicate telepathically with one another if they wanted or needed to.

Avon must have wanted the scale to help this particular one. That was how he knew, because Avon had let him know.

"It's fine. I can't say I know a whole lot about how Hosfai work…so I'm happy to help in some way with- whatever it is you need help with…" For a moment, Blitz gave the man a once-over, "and you look like you need _some _sort of help. No offense."

"Haha, none taken."

#

It was nearing the end of Kenny's study session when Margret made her way into the diner. Blitz looked up instinctively at the sound of the bell ringing and saw her.

They locked eyes and Margret narrowed hers making her way to him with a scowl on her face.

Kenny looked up when she was right next to the table, her shadow looming over them. But, before either male could say anything, she slammed her hands on the table, glaring at Blitz.

"Where have you been?" She hissed, "when was the last itme you checked yoiur phone? Laura and I have been trying to get into contact with you for _ages_."

Blitz blinked, confused as to what could be so important.

"I probably left it at home," he admitted, "I didn't exactly sleep well last night."

Marget sighed, all the anger seemingly rushing out of her.

"Of all the times for you to forget your phone…Look, I know this is weird of me to say, but we're going to have to head to the base."

"What? _Why_? Did something happen last night?"

Margret shook her head.

"No, this morning. Something's wrong with Belloc and it looks like you were the last one to see him yesterday."

Blitz frowned.

"So, somebody thinks I did something, huh?"

Margret didn't correct him, so he sighed and stood up.

"Sorry we're gonna have to cut this short, Ken. I'll take care of the bill, don't worry." He added when the teen looked like he was going to respond.

#

Patel wasn't the only one waiting for Margret to show up with Blitz in tow.

"General Morgan. It's a surprise to see you here."

The older man frowned, looking over Blitz with intense scrutiny, before speaking.

"Considering we have the king of the kaiju currently under our control, I wanted to make sure that it _stays_ under our control."

"_Considering_ Belloc _let_ us capture him, I'm pretty sure you thinking you have any sort of control over him is dangerous."

Morgan spluttered for a moment, going slightly red in the face.

"Now see here, MEGTAF is _more _than equipped to handle anything that kaiju does."

"General. I'm the commanding officer here. I have to go through everything from food supplies to the electric bill. And I can tell you, unless we concentrated _everything_ in terms of weapons on Belloc _at once_, there's no way we could keep him down for any length of time."

The slight red on the man's face turned to a deep one and the General took a step forward.

"Are you telling me you think you know more about kaiju than _I_ do?" He growled, voice menacing.

"No. Not most kaiju, anyways. There's a reason Belloc is their king, Sir. All I'm saying is that we should be cautious. If only to make sure every civilian and MEGTAF employee within the city's radius is safe if Belloc decides he doesn't want to be cooped up anymore." Blitz replied, lifting up his hands in a placating gesture.

The General looked like he wanted to say something else, but Margret stepped in between them.

"General Morgan, Sir, can you tell us just what's happening with Belloc?"

"I wish I knew. As far as we can tell, it's sick. Dr. Patel, have you gotten anything new, yet?"

Patel, who had been strangely quiet, actually looked nervous. Considering she was usually a bundle of dorky energy, Blitz was worried. Although…

Glancing at the General, he wondered if she was just trying to keep a straight face in front of the- obviously volatile -man.

"Well, actually, yes. It- uh -it appears that Belloc is in Rut due to Breeding Season."

Blitz could tell she was trying really hard not to crack a stupid joke and he had to hold in an amused snort as well. He _was_ still on thin ice after all.

The General hummed crossing his arms and stroking his chin.

"Is it fatal if it doesn't breed?"

"Um, well, no. But it will severely weaken him for a while after the Rut ends." Patel admitted.

"It will, will it?" The General asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I think we should probably find Belloc some sort of partner." Blitz found himself blurting out. Everyone in the room stared at him and he nearly tripped over his next words, "I think it would be prudent if we want to keep him on our side. After all, don't you think he'll be grateful that we didn't just leave him to suffer? Maybe we could use that to our advantage."

He looked over at Margret, who had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Thankfully, she was somehow able to see from his expression that he was just trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"I think he's right. I'll volunteer if it makes things any better. I mean, Belloc _is_ my Ex." She pointed out.

The look General Morgan gave Margret had Blitz feeling slimy.

"You _do _realize we'll have to- keep the cameras going, correct? To make sure nobody tries anything…stupid?"

Blitz stepped in front of Margret before the redhead could do or say anything.

"I think the microphones will be more than enough, don't you? General?" He asked, hoping the man would go for the compromise.

His gut fell when the General scowled and replied with, "we either make sure _everything_ is recording or the kaiju can suffer. I will _not_ let there be any chances of it escaping."

Blitz grit his teeth and clenched his fists, knowing more than just his job would be at stake if he punched Morgan like he wanted to.

#

"I'm sorry, Margret."

"It's fine, Barnes. You tried."

"Ugh. I still don't like it."

"I'll be fine. Belloc wouldn't hurt me."

"It's not _Belloc_ I'm worried about."

"It's not?"

"No. If he wanted to hurt you, he would've done it a long time ago…Belloc- Belloc chose you for a reason."

Margret didn't say anything to that. Something for which Blitz was thankful for.

Man, how long had it been since high school? How long had it been since the handsome black-haired shapeshifter he had gotten a crush on decided Blitz was just some stupid jock who was probably just-

Blitz shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the negative thoughts creeping up on him.

He didn't have time for memories only he seemed to have.

Belloc chose Margret for a reason. He knew this. It hurt to think about. But he had had plenty of time to get over his stupid crush.

He just wished it would hurry up and leave, already.


	4. Rut II

Chapter Four

Rut II

Belloc didn't move from his spot when Blitz and Margret entered his holding chamber.

Margret glanced back at Blitz, who was frowning at the sight.

When hne noticed the redhead was staring at him, he made a gesture for her to keep going. And then turned around. It was bad enough he had to be here just in case something went wrong, he didn't want to see what was going to happen.

"Belloc?" Margret spoke, voice just barely loud enough that Blitz could hear.

The kaiju let out a noise of distress and Blitz flinched.

Was the room getting even hotter or was it just him? Regardless of which one was the reason, he felt like he was melting.

So he removed his shirt as inconspicuously as he could.

"Belloc, what's wrong?" He heard Margret ask.

The kaiju let out another whine, this one sounding different than before.

"Rut…" The kaiju rumbled, voice clearly strained.

"Can you- can you shift? Like- Like back then?"

Blitz tried his best to tune out the rest of the conversation in order to give the two some semblance of privacy.

Unfortunately, his mind wandered to 'back then'. Back when he and Margret and Patel were still college students.

Margret had brought Belloc to his dorm one day. Had explained everything to him. From the fact that they had met, to the fact that they were in love.

Blitz could still remember that day. Vividly. Could still remember what Belloc looked like. The slicked-back black hair that was parted in two placed for the horns atop his head, the red scales all over his body, the tail and the claws and the golden eyes that looked at him with distrust.

In the present day, Blitz shifted on his feet, biting the side of his bottom lip in frustration.

Back then, he had tried so hard to help Margret and Belloc. But, in the end, it was all for nothing.

The kaiju he had been housing to help Margret never actually seemed to come to trust him. Despite everything that he did…

Margret wondered why he hated kaiju so much when he hadn't before.

But, when you get a crush on one that ends up hating your guts for seemingly no particular reason, it gets to you. Well, it got to _Blitz, _anyway.

His father had never been prouder of him than when he had joined MEGTAF…

Blitz shook his head. He hated thinking about his father more than he hated thinking about anything else. Especially in regards to the past.

Sighing, he glanced at his watchless wrist, even though he knew the thing would probably have melted to his skin by now if he had worn it.

"_Belloc_?" Blitz heard Margret gasp.

She sounded so confused he was tempted to turn around and see what was going on.

"Barnes, look out!"

He _did_ turn around at that. Staring at a shape shifted Belloc in wide-eyed confusion as the kaiju lunged for him.

Blitz let out a surprised yelp, stumbling backwards and tripping over his feet. His back hit the nearby wall and he winced.

But he was unable to focus on the pain for long, as Belloc was suddenly in his face, teeth bared in a snarl.

Despite feeling like a deer caught in headlights, Blitz had enough of a mind to turn his head to the side, baring his neck.

Even if he _hadn't _currently been overheating in this giant room, he wouldn't have fought Belloc instead. And not just because the kaiju was probably even more dangerous than normal in his current state.

Just the thought of what the General would do if Belloc hurt him was…disconcerting. Just because the man hated his guts, didn't mean he was above using Blitz as leverage for some stupid plan.

And Blitz _hated_ being used.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt hot breath ghosting over his skin. Hovering right above his jugular.

Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? With his throat torn out by the first guy he ever had a crush on?

Blitz closed his eyes, waiting for the feel of gnashing teeth tearing through his skin.

Instead, a knee was shoved between his legs and a hard, heavy, _huge _erection was being ground into his thigh. Eyes shooting open in surprise, Blitz's gaze almost immediately locked with a confused Margret's.

Then Belloc let out a pained whine and he turned his focus on the kaiju. He'd deal with the fall out when it happened. But, for now, he had more important things to worry about. With any luck, Belloc might just forget all about this.

It might hurt him, but Blitz was already used to having a broken heart when it came to the kaiju king.

Blitz closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Belloc's neck. The kaiju let out a pleased rumble, nuzzling his neck and placing clawed hands on the human's hips.

"That's right," the man soothed, "I'm right here.. do what you- do what you have to." He said, cursing himself inwardly for getting choked up.

It really was 'do what you have to' and not 'do what you _want_ to'. But, as much as it hurt, he wasn't going to argue with it. Especially not at this point in time.

Belloc, as if sensing his distress even in his compromised state, let out a soothing noise. And then tightened his grip and tore at Blitz's pants.

The dissonance was startling, but the human took it in stride, widening his stance to let the kaiju in closer. Which he did, even moving one of his hands to finger Blitz's entrance.

He shuddered, doing his best to relax, even with the stretch and burn of being entered dry. Even with a single finger.

Regardless, he could feel himself getting excited. Could hear the kaiju give a pleased rumble at the smell of his arousal.

One finger became two and two quickly became three and Blitz would forever deny that he ended up panting heavily and grinding down on Belloc's fingers. Begging and pleading to be fucked.

He was relieved that he didn't have to wait long, the kaiju seemingly egged on by his words of encouragement.

The fingers were swiflty removed and replaced by the head of Belloc's dick just as fast. And then it was being pushed past the ring of muscle protecting Blitz's insides at a steady pace. In an attempt to ease the way, the human lifted his leg, wrapping it around the kaiju's waist.

Belloc didn't stop until he was all the way in and, only then, stilling for just a moment. Blitz let out a huff, tightening his arms around Bellocs shoulders and whispering in his ear, "show me what you can do."

The kaiju let out a loud snarl and did just that. Thrusting into the human so harshly, he ended up being pushed up the wall.

"Shit! Shit shit _shit!_" Blitz cursed, buring his face into Belloc's neck.

His cursing actually seemed to egg the other on, as Belloc pulled him down as he thrust upwards. Their hips colliding together loudly and harshly.

"_Fuck! _Fuck, slow down! I can't- _Shit!" _Blitz cried out as his prostate was hit dead on, throwing his head back and coming untouched.

The spasming of his insides, caused Belloc to snarl and bury his fangs into his shoulder as he came as well.

Before he passed out, Blitz dimly thought that he was lucky Belloc hadn't bit his neck instead. That would've made them mates and that wouldn't have been good at all…

Not for Belloc's state of mind at least…


	5. Back At The Diner

Chapter Five

Back At The Diner

Kenny watched Mrs. Rosenblatt and Coach Barnes leave the diner with a frown.

"You know, you don't have to worry about the bill. I can take care of it." The server said.

"I- I couldn't let you do that…" Kenny replied, shaking his head with wide eyes.

The man laughed.

"It's all right. Think of it as a thank you."

"For what? I didn't even do anything."

Another laugh.

"Oh, but you did. You see, whether he knows it or not- and I think it's safe to say he doesn't -Barnes is a Hosfai too."

"A what?"

"A Hosfai. Well, technically he's not a _true _Hosfai yet. You see, before a Hosfai…comes into their 'inheritance' as we call it, they're- for all intents and purposes -a human. That's why he can't communicate with any of us telepathically. Yet."

Kenny frowned.

"I don't- what exactly _is _a Hosfai?"

"In our truest form, we're sentient beings of darkness. I'm sure you've heard the saying about not staring back into the Abyss, right?"

"Don't stare into it or you'll becoome part of it, right?"

The server nodded.

"Basically, yes. While it _can_ pretty much mean you'll become something if you imitate it long enough, it's also a different kind of warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"…Hosfai- once they truly become Hosfai -can be very…emotionally unstable. We have a tendency to fall in love easily with one particular person or being. If they don't return our feelings, we can easily 'die'. Or: become the Abyss.

"Avon _is_ that Abyss. He's the physical manifestation of the darkness that existed before the creator of the universe, well, created the universe. When a Hosfai 'dies' our physche returns to the Abyss- to Avon -so we can recover."

Kenny was silent, trying to take in as much of the information he could.

"You…you said he was a Hosfai 'too'. Does that mean…?"

"Yes," the server replied, "I am a Hosfai as well. One that has already come into his inheritance. That's why I know Barnes is also a Hosfai. We can sense our own. Even if they're still techinically human. Or any other being, for that matter."

"Wait, so Hosfai can be _anything?"_

The server laughed.

"Yes, actually. You're very astute."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_. Hosfai can breed with any being the reproduces sexually. Like I said, we're basically sentient darkness, so all our 'bodies' have to do is convert whatever they receive into something viable.

"And it's good we can do that since all Hosfai are technically male."

"Alex!" Somebody shouted from behind the counter, "we've got customers coming in!"

"Coming!"

With a goodbye wave to Kenny, the server- Alex -made his way to where the newcomers were sitting down. When Kenny saw who it was, he inwardly groaned.

Troy and his group. Even though the guy wasn't as much of a bully anymore, Kenny didnm't trust him not to relapse at any given moment.

Maybe if he kept his head down low and just kept at his French lessons, he could wait them out and maybe even get ahead.


	6. Waking Up

Chapter Six

Waking Up

The moment he regained conciousness, Blitz rolled over onto his side and threw up.

In the back of his mind, he thought he heard worried shouting. But he could barely- if at all -hear it over the sound of his retching. Or focus on anything other than the feel of what felt like the enitrety of his internal organs making their way up his throat.

In fact, they may actually _have _been doing so, considering he was pretty sure he had just _literally _hacked up a lung. It was hard to tell, though, considering it was covered by some sort of pulsating blackness.

Just like everything else he had been vomiting, apparently.

#

He regained conciousness to the sound of someone shouting,

"Blitz has no pulse!"

Something that made him shoot up into a sitting position, himself shouting,

"I don't have a _what_ now?!"

Everyone in the room stilled, gaping at him in various emotions ranging from disbelief to fear to confusion to relief to annoyance. Thankfully, that last one was relegated only to General Morgan. And he could go jump in front of a rampaging kaiju.

Still, Blitz looked down at himself, patting his whole body down to make sure everything was okay.

Nothing seemed to be too abnormal at first- other than the fact that his skin felt like it didn't fit correctly anymore. As if it was trying- and failing -to setlle over his body in a comfortable way. But something was holding it back. As if there was something going on internally preventing his skin from settling just right.

"Okay, what happened? Can somebody fill me in here?"

For a moment, nobody said anything, all of them either too confused or simply just unwilling to say what happened. And then Margret blurted out,

"we thought you were _dead! _You just kept throwing up this gross black stuff and Laura thinks she saw you throwing up some internal organs but it dissolved before anybody could get a good look and the security cameras didn't pick it up well enough so-"

"Margret! Margret, geeze, I get it. I got it. I just-" Blitz shook his head, "I just think I need to lay down right now. What day is it, though?"

"Sunday." Margret provided, voice low.

"…What time on Sunday? Do I need to head back to my place to rest before school starts?"

"You _need_ to stay here.," the General told him, "after all that's happened, you're going to stay here long enough to get thoroughly examined. We need to make sure that, whatever happened to you, isn't because of what happened."

"Unless it happened to Margret, too, I highly doubt it was Belloc's fault," Blitz said, shaking his head, "look, I feel fine, nobody got hurt-"

"Except for that mark on your shoulder that disappeared." Morgan cut in to point out

"So, nobody got _permanently_ hurt, and I've even already healed. I don't feel sick anymore and everything seems to be all right. Unless…

"Is Belloc okay?"

Margret frowned, visibly unsure as of what to say.

"Well," she began, "it seems like he's already broken out of his Rut. We don't know if it was because it was time, or something else. Regardless, he doesn't seem to actually remember. Or- if he does -he hasn't said anything about it at least."

"Hm…What's he doing right now? I'll talk to him- from outside the barrier." He added when Margret frowned even deeper.

She glanced at the General for a moment, then looked back to him and said, "okay, just- try not to start anything, all right?"

Blitz thinned his lips in an attempt to not point out that he hadn't _started anything_ since Belloc had been willingly captured. Had even stood up for the kaiju.

Instead, he nodded while trying to repress a sigh.


End file.
